Written in Blood
by Vampy
Summary: A decision is not taken lightly, when one of the wolfriders feels left out and useless. Chapter 4, LET IT BURN: More problems appear. Can Cutter handle it? Please Review! I love reviews!
1. The Way

**WRITTEN IN BLOOD**  
By Vampy

**Summary: **A decision is not taken lightly,  
when one of the wolfriders feels left out and useless.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Elfquest.  
**Genre:** Adventure, **Rate:** PG-13.  
**AN: **Thanks to my two beta's LunaK and Elaine.

* * *

PROLOUGE 

It is the way.

It is, and will always be the way for wolves to disband the ones in the pack who are week or different.

It's for the good of the pack, because it must survive in a cold and harsh world in which there is no room for outcasts and weaklings.

Outcasts are difficult to handle with, they are unsure of themselves, confused. And this often leads to a dark way of pain and sorrow... and loneliness.

Weaklings are much the same... Unsure of what their fate has become. Trying to fit in once again. Knowing that they have yet a chance to change. Until it's too late... and they're abandoned... Done for. Forgotten.

There is no room for them. If it can't fight... it can't take care of itself. And not even the pack will take care of their weak. No contribute means no need for them, which means they will be banned, forever!

The sick.. The helpless.. The old.. The.. Outcasts..

All will be banned for the good of the pack.

For it is the way...

Two feelings... One of wolf. Another of Elf.  
The one says "Ban". The other says "No".  
Which one is stronger... Can you tell?

Elves are miraculous creatures... They do not ban other elves from their tribe. It just never happens, the same with killing. No elf will ever kill another elf.

Even though the Wolfriders are related in blood with the wolves they still don't ban other elves from their tribe. It just doesn't happen. No. Elves only leave tribes on their own choice (Skot, Krim) or because they're asked (Skywise). They never get banned, just like they never get killed by other elves.  
But what if this whole "ban" thing is "the way"? What then? Okay so the Wolfriders will never, EVER ban an elf. But if a feeling comes from the deepest of your whole being... can you ignore it? Can a Wolfrider ignore his wolf spirit? You never know... But...  
You would still know that it is the way...

It's awfully quiet. At least what counts for quiet. The Wolfriders are all asleep. Except for me.  
It's not really quiet though. It never is during the day. When I was young I didn't even know how busy it could be during the day. There are so many animals who live during the day.  
When I was young I was full of the night. I still am. I'm a Wolfrider, why shouldn't I be?

I sigh... Softly, while I hold my hand outside to catch a dozen or so raindrops... big fat drops, who had just worked their way through the leaves of the tree.  
It's not the rain or the sounds of animal calls that's keeping me awake... no, in fact I'm not going to sleep today, I'm planning on leaving, while everyone else is just that, asleep.. I'm going to leave the tribe today.

It's not a decision I've taken lightly. I've thought of it a great deal of time. And the outcome was always the same... Leave.  
I still hear that word in my mind, but that's because I'm still not leaving. It's just so hard... But I've got to leave. And I will. I will leave the wolfriders.

The reason?  
Because I no longer belong amongst them. Sure I'm still a Wolfrider, and I will always say I am... But I don't belong here anymore.

Why?  
I'm different.  
I'm not the same I used to be.

It has stopped raining and I don't have anymore lame excuses not to get going, so I get up and leave my tree. I've got one last visite to make...

I'm doing this during the day because my tribe mates won't agree with me. They will say I've seen it all wrong and that I haven't changed a bit. But they would lie. And if I asked them to send that to me. They would not be able to do so.

I've seen the changes and I've tried to deal with it. But I do no longer feel welcome enough to live here. They will understand why I left though. I won't have to tell them that. They'll know why I have left and leave it with that. I'm certain of that. It's my choice and they'll respect it. Well... all except for one...

Cutter... I'm at his tree hut now. I took my time too, because I still feel the weight of my decision on my shoulders... but I have to.

I enter the small hut and am welcomed by faint smells of the ones I know as Cutter and Leetah. Ember, the little rascal has left this hut not so long ago to go bunk up with Mender. I'm just glad Cutter didn't make a big issue out of it. I'm happy for Ember. She has adjusted just fine after we came back... After we came back from being gone so long that I though everybody had died and gone to dust. But they hadn't and I was very grateful for that. I still am. I just... Why am I the only one who seems to have bad luck?

When we arrived here... - me, Leetah, the twins and that troll kid - I was so certain that I would have to do the impossible to get back.. ..back at what we all held so dear. So I asked Leetah to.. ..take my wolf blood from me.

If I had just waited a day or even less. I would've found out that everybody was still alive and it wasn't necessary. But I didn't. I didn't wait. And while the others adjusted just fine in their "new environment" I just... drifted away. Further and further... I wasn't a Wolfrider anymore, at least not in their eyes. And I was younger then the most of them. In their eyes I was a cub that caused more trouble than it was worth it. Okay, maybe that's a little harsh. But it hurts.  
It hurts so much...

Cutter, if you only knew how much it hurts, you would understand why I have to leave. You would have had peace with it. Just trust me.

I approach the couple while I take the lodestone from my neck and put it softly into Cutter's hand.

'Take good care of it...' I whisper, aching inside. 'It will protect you.' --------------------

I run!  
I run as fast as my legs can carry me. Later... later I can rest and think things through. But now I've got to get as far away as possible. So I run.. Through the forest, on still familiar terrain. We've hunted here a lot. But now I'll be hunting on my own. I duck and jump to avoid some roots and branches before I realize that there's someone right behind me.

_It's the blood. I'm not as alert anymore. Not as good..._

I pull out my sword and turn to face my follower. My guess is that it's a human or a predator, but certainly not an elf, they would have send... I think...  
I'm wrong on all points... Because I can hardly consider Timain an elf anymore. She's more of a "special" wolf.

I put my sword back. This matter will be solved by words. ...or maybe not... Timain's just looking at me. Kind of blaming, now I'm really looking at her. ...

This is dumb, but I don't know what to do... She's not asking me why I'm leaving, or if I'm leaving, or where I'm going. And I'm pretty damn sure that she can send to me with as much ease as Strongbow shoots a bird from the sky. But she just stands there. Not demanding anything from me and I wait... though I really should get going, somebody might notice...

And as if she had read my mind she starts walking and walks right past me. In reflex I go after her, but as soon as I'm near her, she starts running. Right in the direction I was heading. And I run after her until we're side by side. Like one mind...  
I guess that's how it's going to be...  
Just us. Side by side.

-------------------- 

Why couldn't it have been like it had with Leetah?  
She's no Wolfrider! She belongs with the Sunfolk in Sorrows End. She has no wolf blood in her, just like me.  
Then why?  
It's because of a lot of things I reckon. For starters she's a healer. And Cutter has tolled us many times before that elves with gifts are as welcome as water in the desert.  
Well, I'm not water in the desert, and I don't have any gift in which to contribute to the tribe. I'm not even a good fighter.  
I did my fair share before my blood was altered, but fighting is not natural in my blood and without my heightened senses, I'm not much of it too.  
But even if Leetah wasn't a healer, she would've been accepted by all the others. Because she's family. She has two full-blooded Wolfrider kids. Okay, one more then the other. But still. She's bounded trough blood with the Wolfriders, as was I before she changed it.

That sounds so accusing, but I'm not accusing her for anything. I'm just... ...thinking things trough. Did I really have no other choice?

I have to take a break. I'm tired. I've run so far. I need a break. So I slow down. Getting a breather. Timain also comes to a halt.  
She doesn't look worn out; she looks as if she's just waiting. Is she waiting until I get this all figured out and head back to the tribe?  
I really wouldn't know. I could talk to her, couldn't I?  
I could all these times before, but this time it's different.

I don't know what the other elves will think about this... Will they approve, will they be upset, disappointed? Is she disappointed?  
I don't think so, but I rather not find out now. She's coming along for the ride, so whatever she has to say can wait.

If she has something to say at all...

-------------------- 

He knew something was wrong the minute he woke up. It was still day, but something had awakened him from his slumber, maybe not a thing, but a feeling. He had had this feeling for quit some time now, knowing as a chief that something was amiss. But he never could put his finger on it. He could never figure out what it was that had him so on guard.

Now he knew...

The lodestone felt awfully cold on his skin.. Skywise...  
"Skywise!"  
He jumped up without a thought and left his tree hut in a hurry, leaving a startled Leetah behind.  
He had seen it coming alright, he had felt it. He had felt that there was something bothering Skywise, and now he knew what. He had wanted to leave..

_"FAHR!"_ Cutter was running trough the woods, following the trail of scent that Skywise had left behind. He knew that he could be spotted by humans very easily, but he didn't care, he had to find his friend, his brother...  
_"Fahr! Where are you? Answer me!"_ He had to tell his friend to stay, to not go away. Things hadn't changed that much...

Suddenly a heavy weight fell upon Cutter and he landed in the earth, a hand on his mouth made clear that he had to be silent.

_"Humans"_

It had been Treestump, who had been awakened by his cry for his soul brother. Cutter nodded, and Treestump helped him get up. Then Cutter saw them, four human hunters, they weren't very far away and he surely would have run into them if it hadn't been for Treestump._ "I have to find Skywise."_ He sent to the yellow bearded elder and Treestump simply nodded, he never was one of many words.

Cutter renewed his search, though more carefully this time, and wondered if Skywise was too far gone to send back to him or refused to answer.  
In a strange way, Cutter hoped for the first, for the other one would have to mean that there was something awfully wrong with their relation.

-------------------- 

Skywise gasped.  
It was raining again and his hair was soaked wet and dripping while he bent forward to get yet another breather. The rain wasn't making it easier to resist his soul brothers sendings either.  
He wiped his hair out of the way, something he wasn't used to doing, but his headpiece had been caught by a branch and ripped of.  
Strangely enough, Skywise didn't mind. Though he felt like he was losing a part of himself with giving up both the headpiece as well as the lodestone.  
It was for the better, because he wasn't the Skywise they knew anymore. That Skywise had been lost a long time ago, the same time as the palace.

Skywise winched, as he heard another hearth wrenching sending call of his brother. Did Cutter know he was still in sending range? He doubted it, but the fact that Cutter was still near enough meant that he was following him. And that made it all the more harder for Skywise.  
He had never wanted this, he had wanted to go silently. But no... not for his brave and fearless leader.

Going at this rate, Skywise wouldn't be surprised if his dear brother would eventually catch up with him.  
This made him winch more. Why wouldn't Cutter let him go. Skywise wanted to go, he really did. Every part and bit of his whole being screamed it.

He wanted to be free!  
Alone and boundless.

He'd would see more of the world, discover new places, maybe new elves. Adventure was calling him. And it was more appealing then sitting with his tribesmen pretending nothing had changed.

Because Highones it had!

Skywise finally pulled himself together. A little bit of anger seeping into his heart. An anger that was directed at Cutter for not letting him go, not letting it be. Not going with the way.  
Cutter was still a full blood Wolfrider, he should act more like it sometimes.  
The stargazer was at the end of the forest and near the village. To go further now, meant going trough it. Luckily he had already though of it. He had once found an old cloak on a hunt with the other Wolfriders, which he now pulled out of his bundle and wrapped it around him. It was a little big and very old and ragged, but it would do nicely. He pulled the hood over his head and was now an official unknown wanderer.

Timain next to him shape shifted into a skinny white dog and he patted her on her newly shaped head.  
With Timain right next to him, Skywise bravely set foot into the village which was almost completely abandoned besides a few rushing humans who weren't enjoying being wet.  
He quickly made his way trough the small streets and ignored everyone passing him on his way.

He realized that there was a chance that he would find no elves nor adventures. Just humans.  
Nowadays there were so many of them. But he would just have to find out the truth about that. He shivered though. He had never been good with humans. They were a betraying bunch of killing monsters. Skywise couldn't help but see the image of his mother again, one that was burned into his memory. She had been on a raft, hands tied, two human boys paddling along trying to escape their angry parents for letting the head sacrifice, a mother demon with unborn child, escape. Skywise had escaped though, but his mother and father had paid the price. So had One-Eye with his eye and Redlance with a lot of pain and a lot more brave elves.  
He had every reason to hate them.

Luckily he knew that even if the whole rest of the world was filled with humans he'd be okay with it, as long as Timain was with him, keeping him company.  
Though he could only pray that he wouldn't have to lose her to the humans as well.  
Shaking of that awful thought he returned to his journey at hand. He was heading towards the sea.

-------------------- 

Cutter didn't know what to think. Why? Why was this happening? This shouldn't be happening.  
His tribe had done so well the last couple of moons. And he had tried so hard to be the chief they all needed and whom they all looked up to for guidance.  
Then why, if things had seemingly gone so well, why did something like this happen?

Leetah, his life mate, had finally caught up thanks to the help of Clearbrook who could easily follow Cutter and Treestump by just sniffing the air. She laid her hands on Cutters shoulders. _"Tam?" _Leetah sent softly.

They had to be quiet, because the four of them had now also reached the edges of the human town. _"Tam!"_ She tried again_ "I don't know what to say but..."_

Cutter looked up into the two most beautiful green eyes that he had loved all his life, but found no comfort in them. You don't have to say anything. I just have to talk to Skywise. I don't know what stupid idea got into his head this time, to just stand up one day and leave... but he better well be telling it to my face and explain it.

Treestump sighed. _"It doesn't matter now chap. The rule is, after the human world we don't follow. It's too dangerous." _He lovingly slipped his arm around Clearbrook as it started to rain again and they were silently getting soaked._ "Besides, we all knew it was coming. He didn't fit in anymore. He was sulking more than pulling his weight as a part of the tribe."_ He looked Cutter in the eyes._ "He had given up on the way a long time ago, Cutter..."_

Cutter's knuckles turned white while he hotheadedly listened to the elderly elf. He suddenly noticed that he was gripping the lodestone which he had never let go of since starting his search.  
He looked at the small item... at the strange magnetic stone form, the carved-in sun... at the strand that had been made from the original 16 wolfriders that had made the journey to Sorrows end, a journey he and Skywise had anticipated in. And without hesitation or excuse he set foot in the human world.

Treestump grumped._ "Well puckernuts, he's acting like Bearclaw when he was still a hotheaded cub!"_

Leetah shook her head and motioned for Treestump and Clearbrook to go back to the holt. _"I'll talk to him! You go back and tell the others where we are and what has happened. Alright?"_

Clearbrook gave a weak smile and she and her life mate left sullenly. While as for Leetah, she carefully followed Cutter pass the edge of the city.

-------------------- 

How dare Treestump tell him what was best for him! He, Cutter, was their chief! He had been their chief for a countless amount of time. Had he not proven himself worthy of making a decision on his own? If he needed counsel, he would ask for it! And at this moment the only one he wanted and needed counsel from was Skywise's, and none other!

Sticking to the edge of the human city he quickly found a house with no inhibitors and found some clothes in there to disguise himself with.  
He soon heard Leetah enter. Finishing his disguise with considered mostly of an old brown overcoat he faced Leetah with determination on his face. "I'm going after him." He muttered.

"Yes I know... But it's useless. I know you want to talk to him, but talking won't help him."

Cutter disagreed. "How do y..."

"No listen to me! I've talked to him. He told me what bothered him and I couldn't comfort him. He tried to talk to you too, but found out that you had changed too much, that you're thoughts were always elsewhere." She paused briefly. "And I agree. You've changed much beloved. And Skywise could not find what he wanted here with us."  
Cutter looked lost, trying to find something to say, but Leetah wasn't done yet. "We all saw it, Tam... The way he withdrew, he found out that everything he had held dear was either gone or changed for good. And now you should let him go, because instead of sulking and wishing for what once was, he's decided to give it another try. And the only way he could ever do that is on his own... "

Cutter just wouldn't listen. He left pulling the hood over his head, trying to ignore the true words Leetah was telling him.

_"Tam!" She still tried. "Stop it... It's worthless!"_

_"Just go home Leetah. I have to try."_

Though Leetah's heart ached to see her lover hurt like this, she knew that there was nothing more that she could do...  
She had told him everything she could to help him understand Skywise's decision. The rest was up to him...  
She left to follow Clearbrook and Treestump. While Cutter stubbornly followed in Skywise's direction.

-------------------- 

Though Cutter was determined to talk to his brother, he knew with a pang of guilt that everything Leetah had said had been true. Skywise had indeed tried to talk to him. But Cutter had been weary of it. Sensing that it was not the same anymore. Cutter had felt older, more responsible for his chief duties than his brother duties. And with that he probably didn't help letting Skywise feel right at home again. But how could he, there had been so much changes... Too many to count. But he didn't intend it. He loved Skywise, he was like a brother to him... How could Skywise ever forget that?

And was it just him? Did the rest of the tribe not care?

No of course they cared, but they.. Leetah and Treestump... they seemed to have anticipated it, and they had already made their piece with it. How could they? He was a valuable asset to the tribe! ... Okay... maybe not as much as he used to be...

Then it finally hit him. Skywise didn't felt as wanted as he had been. Cutter had on numerous accounts seen an more elder elf correct Skywise on a whole asset of faults, that were either caused by his curiosity, enthusiasm or his lack of wolf blood. And above that, he had lost his status as consol for their chief. And... Cutter swallowed. ...as a friend? No! Not as a friend! It hurt Cutter to think that.

No not as a friend!

_"FAHR!"_

-------------------- 

Skywise stumbled to his knees and bend over in pain and his soul name rang trough his head... A startled human almost tripped over him but didn't even bother to help him up or ask if he was alright.  
That suited Skywise just fine.

How in the Highones name could his soul name hurt? Were their bonds that desecrated? No... that wasn't it, it couldn't be... Could it? Could a bond so strong as a soul bond be amiss? He cringed a little when he heard another soul wrenching call. Whatever had caused the pain before, it was now gone... but it worried Skywise...  
No time though. The sendings were nearby and that meant that his chief was indeed gaining ground. He helped himself up and dusted off the mud as much as he could.

Timain looked at him worriedly. So far she still had yet a word to utter. But Skywise had already predicted that she would only start speaking if he indeed pulled off his mission, and had successfully left his beloved tribe.  
She probably didn't want to influence his decision. Which he appreciated, though he already had began to feel weary about running from his soul brother, already he had considered giving the whole thing up and going back. But he could not... Not now. Maybe some day... But definitely not now. He just didn't want to.

A tear trickled down his cheek, how he hurt for Cutter. For his despair... For hurting his feelings. He could only hope that someday Cutter would understand and have peace with it. But until that day arrived, Skywise had to leave.

When he rounded another corner, he saw the most admirable site ever, which made him forget his worries in an instance! The harbor of the human city.

Slowing down his pace, gawking at the huge ships that were docked, and the few people that were out working in the rain trying to get the merchandise on board in time.

The ships were huge!

With monstrous sails, flapping wildly in the wind. Skywise was absolutely fascinated by these works of craftsmanship.  
He had seen them before far in the distance, setting sail into the setting sun, but he had never imagined that they would be this big and beautiful...

Timain started whining suddenly, rubbing her head against his leg. She was probably worried about either the upcoming confrontation with an angry chief or the fact that they were so out in the open in a human city.  
On the docks there were no shadows to hide in and Timain clearly felt uncomfortable by this little fact. Skywise ruffled her fur a bit to offer some comfort. But a plan had already formed inside his mind. He was going to take a huge risk. And one that would not be appreciated by Timain.

"Come on" He said. And left for the nearest ship. One that was about to set sail...

"It's time to start our own new adventure!"

-------------------- 

The rain had totally soaked him to the bone...  
And Cutter had no other choice to shiver under his weathered cloth. He was definitely not having his day! Being so mind wrecked about the whole issue and being so unsuccessful in his pursue, he felt like a miserably excuse for a chief and as a friend.  
And besides all that the rain wasn't making things easier for him. Washing away his soul brother's sense and all.  
Now Cutter had to be even more careful not to make a wrong turn and lose the sent. Because it would mean he would lose more then just a scent. He would loose his best friend.

And even worse then all of that, was his mind. It was going over the things that had been said about Skywises decision, and the realization hit him, that it was all too true.

If he could, he would give himself a good punch in the face for not knowing that.  
But it had just been so hard...  
So hard when his family had disappeared into the future. Skywise may have had a hard time now. But Cutter had had a hard time before... And it lasted for many elf lives long.  
He had missed his family so much it would have killed him for sure, if it hadn't been for Redlance and Nightfall who had practically adopted him to be a part of their little family.

But even so. The whole ordeal had changed him, time had changed him. Turning him into a hardened cold hearted leader that would face any danger and problem as if was just something he just had to deal with. And that leader didn't need anyone's opinion or disapproval. He just needed to lead.

When his family had returned, he had stayed in his new leader roll. Because it was the only thing he knew that would always last him, it was his shield, and no one would ever be able to take that from him. He admitted that he was afraid, no scared, to be hurt like that again. And though he was slowly regaining his courage to love and live like he used to, he would never EVER even think about becoming the old Wolfrider chief again. Someone who was curious about the world, other elves and humans. Someone who would listen to others before becoming deaf, and than make a decision. He was Cutter, son of Bearclaw, Chief of four elf clans. And he was miserable!

He had completely pushed Skywise away, by being so independent as a leader. Before, Skywise had always been there to listen if Cutter had issues. Skywise had always been the one to talk to. Talk about his plans, his worries, his problems with his love life and cubs, his past, his future. Everything that was discussable, he would talk about it with Skywise. And then Rayek took him and the rest of his family away... And Cutter couldn't talk to his best friend anymore. He couldn't talk about his problems, his nightmares, his fears... He couldn't talk...

Only cry...

That's when Cutter decided that he would become a tough and fearless leader, no feelings mattered, just the job, leading the wolfriders.  
It had been the only thing that had kept him going for all of those long years... And when the palace came back, he decided that he wouldn't let his shield down again, like he had done as the old Wolfrider chief.

This decision had hardly affected Leetah and the twins, but Skywise... Skywise had always helped him with leading the Wolfriders. And he was now completely cut off, pushed away.

Cutter only hoped that Skywise didn't think it was because of his loss of wolf blood, or because he would think of him as a cub, or not as a friend. Because they were all wrong. In fact Cutter missed the talks they had once had so many... There had been great talks and Cutter wanted them back...  
But to do that, it would have to mean being vulnerable again. Admitting that he couldn't be a 100 sure about everything, admitting he was sometimes scared for making a mistake... Like giving Rayek a second chance...

'It had been all his fault! Rayeks... that snake... I should've...'  
Cutter shook his head. No it wasn't Rayeks fault, it was his own. He was the one that had pushed Skywise away. He had done it all by himself...

Cutter cringed. It hurt him to think this way. But at least he finally understood his brother's decision. And he would have probably done the same if it was him in Skywise's place. He knew Skywise had a curiosity that could fill the scrolls of the Highones, and a craving for adventure that had got the both of them in a lot of trouble when they were younger... and older...  
Cutter grinned a sad grin. He would give anything to have stopped Rayek that faithful day, then maybe things would have been better now...  
But he couldn't, and dwelling in the past wasn't the way.

Cutter suddenly noticed an upcoming clearing and hung more to the shadows. It soon appeared to be a place where ships were harbored and Skywise's scent seemed to be crossing this center heading straight to the docks...  
The Wolfrider chief considered taking a chance by leaving the scent and clinging to the shadows hoping to catch the sent again, but he declined the idea. In the end he would have followed it trough fire, and a open human place like this was a peanuts compared with that.  
And like the way it was there weren't many humans either, so... it was really no risk at all...

Sauntering over the center, he did had to admire the beauty of the ships, they were so ingenious. Though they would each probably cost a whole forest just to build, Cutter could see the advantage and the beauty in it. Yet he did not approve of the destructive human methods.

He swallowed suddenly. He had lost the scent!  
How could he have? Had he lost his attention? Cutter backed up and quickly found the scent again, yet again much fainter. Truth to be revealed it didn't matter, Cutter lost it again.  
Knowing now that his own nose wasn't going to help him anymore, he quickly decided he would use his brain instead. Skywise must have either gone right or left because the rest was all water. So if he just could figure out which...  
Wait..  
He wouldn't have...

In the distance there was a beautiful four sailed ship setting sail into the with clouds covered sun. From the looks of it it had just left the harbor.  
Cutter swallowed... He couldn't have...

His rational mind did the calculating though. And the chance that Skywise's scent stopped here just by faith, were very slim considering the chance that Skywise would love to take a trip on those gruesome human ships. 'Slightly bigger' would be an understatement here.

Cutter sank to his knees... unable to stand anymore as well as being able to continue his chase.  
It was staring him in the face. He had lost his soul brother. And he had let it happen...  
He clanged his fists. Angry to being so vulnerable. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Getting hurt. Yet he was hurt again.

And he had done it himself...

He'd lost him, and there was no guarantee that he would ever find his brother again, his friend, his soul brother. He could only hope that Skywise's path would bring him back to the Wolfriders one day.

And he prayed to the Highones that it would.

**ThE eNd**

**for now...**

* * *

**Please review, I've worked very hard on this Elfquest fic.  
And feel free to beta a bit, I'm Dutch.**

**AN :04-21-04 **  
Okay, I've changed Amber into Ember and Leetha into Leetah. It was the only thing you people seemed to care about.

**AN Update: 06-13-04**  
I've changed brown eyes into green (studpid mistake) and soulstone into lodestone. And I apologize for my overreaction. I will continue this story because it seemed that people did indeed like it after all. phew So heads up! Next chapter coming soon!  
Oh, but I still would like to know why anyone would think that some of my characters were out of character. So that I can adjust it (if I agree of course, so give good arguments).  
; ) V.


	2. Aging of Pain

**WRITTEN IN BLOOD**  
By Vampy

**Previous on "Written In Blood":**  
After the palace has returned Skywise didn't seem to fit back in and rather to just sulk and try to, he decides to try his luck elsewhere. Leaving the lodestone in the hands of a sleeping Cutter he sneaks out in the middle of the day, sorrowful but determined. Cutter however woke up and tried to follow his soul brother but to no avail, our favorite stargazer had boarded a human ship and is now setting sail to a whole new adventure, with no one but Timain at his side.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Aging Of Pain 

Cutter was devastated.  
He was walking around the narrow streets of the human village, barely aware of his surroundings, the rain hammering down on him but he didn't care. He didn't care if he was walking the right way. He was numb, and walking around numb was better then walking around knowing.

Luckily for him he had automatically followed the path back to the forest and into the cover of the trees. It also started to rain a little less and when he was finally near the Holt, it was no longer raining.

Realizing he would run into someone soon now, he decided to stop and gather his thoughts. The chief sat down on a big gray rock and sighed. His shoulders slumped because he knew that there was nothing left to do.

It was over.  
Skywise was never coming back. It felt as if Rayek had done it all over again only this time, Rayek had taken his soul brother instead of his whole family. He realized what he had realized when the palace had disappeared, and that was that he had to go on.  
So he did.

He threw back his head and gave the howl for a tribe gathering. Slowly one after another, the Wolfriders came out of their dens and gathered themselves around their chief. Some were still yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. But others were already awake, trying to get ready for tonight's hunt.

The evening was about to fall but it was safe to be on the ground as long as the wolves stood guard. When everyone was accounted for, including a knowing Leetah, Treestump and Clearbrook, Cutter wanted to begin but Pike was quicker.

_"Where's Skywise?"_ The red head asked. _"He's not answering my calls!"_

A little bit of fear over the wellbeing of another elf was seeping in and the Wolfriders became at unease.

Cutter quickly reassured them. _"That's the reason why I summoned you. Don't worry, Skywise is fine. He just..."_ Cutter choked a bit, it was harder then he imagined... But they were just words... The soul stone was still grasped in his hands and Cutter showed it to his tribe. _"Skywise's road has taken a different path then ours. He's given the lodestone to me to take good care for it. And I will until he returns."_

The chief demonstrated his words by putting the lodestone around his neck. _"That's all. Now you know." _The tribe was silent. A lot of downward faces. Many didn't seemed surprised by this news, but some...

_"But why?"_ Nightfall queried. _"Why did he leave? Where has he gone?"_

Cutter chuckled; he knew the answer to that. _"He's out on his own adventure. And I'll bet he'll be back before you know it to tell us all about it."_

Nightfall didn't seem comforted by this answer but Cutter knew that there was nothing more to say and nothing more to do, so he closed the meeting and went with Leetah back to his den. The others quickly followed his example and went on with the tasks of the day like hunting and gathering.

* * *

Cutter came in the dark den first... And sat down on one of the furs lying there randomly. He hugged his knees while he stared into nothingness... Leetah looked at her lovemate...

'Strange' She thought. Because Cutter used to do that a lot when he was way younger when he was dealing with a big decision about the tribe. She wondered if Skywise had somehow broken through the protective web that Cutter has spun around him... She shook her head and thought it was very unlikely.

She approached her Tam and put her gentle, soft hands on his shoulders to massage some of the tension out of him. She was startled a bit when she noticed the soft tremor in her lovemate's shoulders. She sighed while she wrapped her arms around Cutter. Hugging him sportingly. 'Oh Tam...'

He had seemed so strong at the tribe meeting, but she should've realized that he would put up a strong front. A soft knock sounded.

Leetah looked up to see a discreet Clearbrook standing in the doorway, Treestump not far behind her.

"Cutter?" Clearbrook said softly. "I think you should know that Timmain is also missing. She wasn't with the other wolves."

Cutter glanced up a bit and though his eyes looked a little red and puffy he smiled. "Thanks, Clearbrook."

The two elder elves left the den and Leetah went to lie next to her lifemate. Looking right into his eyes she smiled and he smiled back, and then he turned to lie right next to her, leaning on her chest. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, he felt calmed. Soft hands combed trough his hair. And he felt a little more at ease. Timmain would look after him. Timmain would get him home. He knew she would.

* * *

_"I Can't believe it!"_  
Nightfall was tightening her grip on her bow with an angry scowl on her face.

Pike was ready for the hunt and petted his wolf absently while keeping a weary eye on the fiery she-elf.

Scouter just arched an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders; he for one wasn't surprised about the silver-haired elf... In fact Scouter was relieved. Maybe Skywise could come back after a while and have grown a bit because he certainly hadn't been carrying his weight around lately and it had bothered Scouter a great deal. _"Just get ready Nightfall, we want to get moving before the sun comes up again. " _

_"Oh... You shut up Scouter... I know what you're thinking. So don't even begin with me."_ She threw her bow aside in anger.

A shocked Redlance who had been repairing bushes nearby picked it up. He had made the bow specially for her, it had come from the king's gardens where some really strong trees stood, the humans had called it tropical hard wood and Redlance had gone trough a lot of trouble to make to bow without getting caught.

Nightfall just averted her eyes... She hadn't meant to hurt him. But she was so torn up... She had sworn herself that Cutter would never be hurt like that ever again... And yet it had happened. She clenched her fists and was surprised to feel her lifemate's hand on her shoulder. She sighed in relief because he understood her anger.

Pike nervously rubbed the back of his own neck while trying to laugh it off. _"Ah well... I'm sure he'll come back when he's had a good whiff of free air!"_

Scouter shook his head._ "I don't think so Pike. He was always kind of a loner, he might like it out there by himself."_

Pike realized that that was possible. _"Yeah... But he'll miss us right?" _On which Nightfall's anger arose again._ "He'll better miss Cutter! Or I'll gut him for all he's worth!"_ And with that she took off, hunt or no hunt.

Sadly, Redlance watched his lifemate stalk away. He, too, felt her anger but he also felt compassion and understanding for the stargazer. The decision would have been hardest on Skywise that was for sure, because Cutter had been the only bond left for the stargazer to stay with them. And that bond had been stronger then anything he had ever witnessed. It had even been stronger then the call from the stars that Skywise had felt all his life.

Redlance swiftly tied up Nightfall's bow with the ease of a professional, bending the wood's will to be reluctant, and then looked at the other two elves._ "She didn't mean that."_ He simply stated, and then went after her.

Scouter watched the treeformer go with mixed feelings. Then looked at an off guard Pike who was smiling halfheartedly.

Scouter shook his head._ "You know they're stupid, they should be glad that he's gone. Now all can go on as normal." _Then the brown-haired elf left too. Leaving Pike to hunt on his own... Which wasn't allowed... The berry-lover sighed, what a problem his fellow Wolfriders made... He for one, just hoped that Skywise would return soon with some juicy tales to tell.

* * *

Three turnings of the moons passed to find Cutter kneeling in the forest. He was on a lone hunt with Holdfast and caught sight of something shiny lying on the forest floor. When he moved away some of the sand and got a good look of the object, he recognized it immediately.

It was Skywise's headpiece.

As the chief gently picked it up, he realized the passing of the moons, had been a few moons now, the rain had made way for the sun and everything was full of life. He had almost forgotten about his soul brother.

But seeing the rusting piece of metal made him realize that there was still a piece of his heart missing. It was like an old wound... It was always there, never gone. But it only hurt once in a while.

Cutter gave his wolf a pat on the back and got a lick in return. The chief smiled. He had hoped that Skywise would've found whatever he was looking for soon, but after three moons he had a feeling that the stargazer needed a much more time to do what ever he had to do.

Who could even imagine where he was right now? He could be anywhere!

So Cutter gave up the hope of seeing his soul brother again soon and made peace with the knowledge that maybe he would never find out.

He had to.  
For the good of the tribe, and himself…

All would be well in the end. Having no desire to hunt anymore, the chief returned in his footsteps. He was going to find a nice hiding place in his den for the headpiece... Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to surprise his soul brother with it some day.

* * *

Many turns of the moons come and go... and now, it was just a few of moons from the big white cold. Much time had passed since the stargazer went away on his own journey. Winnowill had awoken from her watery chamber and had managed to scatter the palace into human territory.  
Ember had gone away and had led her own tribe while Cutter tried to take back the palace. Scot died for the Palace but it wasn't in vain.  
At the end, the Djunn cut off Winnowill's head and Rayek caught her soul with his love for her, just before she could poison the world with it. Now the Wolfriders were back together again.  
Tyleet had given birth to a son called Pool he had black hair and had the same magic feeling like Suntop had and Krim had given birth to Sust a wild redheaded son. These two cubs grew up nicely together, and for a while, there was peace at the Wolfrider's Holt.

But years passed and the humans rebuilt their war-struck city and again started to push the Wolfriders back. And now with the winter coming, the Wolfriders were coping with the problems of providing for the tribe. There wasn't much hunting game anymore. The humans took much of the land as well as the wild animals.

Strongbow couldn't comprehend it, because you could see the wild animals in the city everywhere, only now, they were called cattle. And even though the humans "grew" their own meat they still felt it necessary to steal the wild game from under the Elves noses.

Cutter had said before that they would never steal from the life stock of the humans in order not to provoke another war, but Strongbow knew that when the time came, they would have to. Either that or find a new place.

But Cutter seemed reluctant to leave this Holt, as were others like Redlance. But he doubted that they had the same motives...

Treestump nudged Strongbow in order to get his attention. _"There are humans approaching, lad..."_

Strongbow swiftly settled into the bushes and the elder elf followed suit. The two had reluctantly been walking a path that was used by many humans, but it was the fastest way to travel to another part of the forest that was a bit further away, but where there still was fresh game to be had.

The elves benefited by using these trails but it was never without risk. Experience made sure they were never caught though.

The two waited patiently and soon saw a whole army of humans dressed for battle passing by. They were riding on horses two by two... It was a narrow path, especially this part near the river.

Though Strongbow and Treestump had taken this path many times before and had encountered more then enough humans, this group intrigued them. They had never seen an army like this marching from one place to another and they were wondering what they were doing here...

They certainly looked strong, all wearing their armor and shields... swords waiting in their sheath, ready to be used at any given time. Some were even carrying bright colored flags representing the tribe they came from.

If Treestump had forgotten to be silent, he would have whistled. Strongbow just felt uncomfortable, he thought that this could only cause a great amount of trouble and he would tell Cutter about it as soon as he got back from the hunt.  
Suddenly there was activity amongst the members of the army. Two of them suddenly broke the order to step to the side and let the others pass by...

The two talked and, because they were very close to where the two elves were hiding, the two hunters could hear their conversation.

"You've got to be kidding me, we are just an hour away from the capital and you want to stay behind because your horse is 'limping'?" The soldier was talking to what seemed just another soldier only this one was dressed in fine dark leather with a hood. He seemed like a pilgrim but he also had a sword and some sort of other kind of weapon on his back. "You're nuts... but do what you have to do."

The soldier quickly rejoined the army while the other one got off his horse and led it towards the shallow water.

Now off his horse, Strongbow noticed that the human was rather small and above all that, that there was wild game hanging from its saddle. A quick plan formed inside his head.

_"We can take him easily!"_ Strongbow sent to Treestump.

_"Well I don't know Strongbow, isn't that a huge weapon on his back?"_

Strongbow snorted... _"I'm doubting if it's a weapon at all... Have you ever seen anything like it? Besides he's small, he can never be, THAT strong."_

Treestump sighed. _"I know. It's worth the risk... Clearbrook is getting so thin lately. I'm worried about her. She says she's fine... But I can feel something's up."_

Strongbow gave the elder elf a pinch in the shoulder as support... He had noticed some of the elves growing thinner too. And it wasn't even winter yet. This was an easy kill. Well actually no kill at all. They would knock out the human and steal the game. The human would never even know what had hit him.

With a grim look on his face he sent:_ "it's really worth the risk. Cutter will agree. Lets steal back some of the meat the humans took from us!"_

Treestump nodded, all his uncertainties vanished at the memory of his beloved lifemate. The gratitude of the tribe would be huge.

* * *

The horse drank a little and neighed a bit, enjoying the fresh water. It's rider and caretaker patted its neck and removed its halter full of confidence that his horse would not run away. With the halter and the saddle (which came off right after) he waded out of the ankle deep stream.

Seeing how casual the human was carrying his heavy load Treestump wondered how strong he really was, but it was too late to change his mind. Strongbow made an evasive maneuver towards the other side of the human and they would attack as soon as the opportunity showed itself.

Strongbow, who was carrying a large piece of wood which he had grabbed from the ground, was crawling nearer to his prey who seemed to be making camp. The horse snorted and wandered closer to the riverbank to eat some of the mellow grass that grew there.

From the bushes Strongbow was lurking through the archer noticed that the horse suddenly didn't seem so crippled anymore. Something wasn't right here... But before doubt could settle in, there was a crack in the bush where Treestump was and the human reacted, grabbing for his sword, fully focus towards where the noise came from.

The archer grabbed his chance. With his Wolfrider skills he quickly narrowed the distance, branch ready to knock the man unconscious. But when he took the swing, the human detected him and ducked while seizing his sword. Strongbow cursed, but Treestump was luckily still there, and the elder elf now came to his aid grabbing the man's sword arm.

Strongbow sighed from relieve and grabbed his own sword but to no avail. The human had used Treestump's own weight to lift him over his shoulder and right into Strongbow's arms. The two elves, caught by surprise, were trying to untangle themselves when a shadow deemed over them. The human's sword was ready to strike but instead of doing just that, the man calmly removed his hood.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Strongbow blinked, the setting sun was shining in his eyes and it was hard to make out a face. But he already recognized the voice though it sounded a bit raspier then he remembered. "Skywise!"

An arm was extended to help the two elves up and blocking the sun Strongbow could finally see the elf's face. The first thing the archer noticed was the faceguard, Skywise's trademark, was gone and a blue leather band was now holding some of the ever-unruly white hair in place. Also a large scar was running over the elf's left eye, though the eye was undamaged. It was undoubtedly Skywise, cub of Eyes High and Shale.

But Strongbow was wondering, while accepting the hand, if it really still was the same elf that left had the tribe so long ago. Skywise smiled while helping the archer up. Treestump had gotten up on his own power and was now gawking at Skywise.

"By the High Ones. Cub, you've come back!" He grabbed the elf in a bear hug, catching Skywise by surprise. "It's good to have you back. Just wait until we tell the others!"

"'S fine, Treestump, just let go. Need air..." The yellow-haired elf reluctantly let go, still smiling broadly. "I just can't believe it, wait until Cutter hears this..."

Skywise's smile faltered at that last part... "Cutter... I wonder how he will react..."

"Cutter? He'll be delighted! Just like the others! Oh just wait and..."  
And as Treestump rambled on and on while guiding the stargazer back to the Holt Strongbow wondered...  
How would Cutter take it?

**ThE eNd**

**for now...**

* * *

**AN : **Oef.. that's finally done! I hope you people enjoyed it and please review!  
; ) V. 


	3. Table Turns

**WRITTEN IN BLOOD**  
By Vampy

**Previous on "Written In Blood":**  
After the palace has returned Skywise didn't seem to fit back in and rather to just sulk and be misserable, he decides to try his luck elsewhere.  
Leaving the lodestone in the hands of a sleeping Cutter he sneaks out in the middle of the day, sorrowful but determined. Cutter however woke up and tried to follow his soul brother but to no avail, our favorite stargazer had boarded a human ship and is now setting sail to a whole new adventure, with Timain at his side.  
After time goes by, things return back to normal at the wolfriders holt. But then our beloved stargazer returns. How will Cutter react to his sudden reapearance?

* * *

CHAPTER 3: TABLE TURNS 

The laughter sounded trough the thick leaves of the quiet forest... The sun was setting and some birds flew up at the unusual sound... Most of the times you never heard the elves. This evening was an exception...

Sust was lying on his back, Ember towering over her with a big grin on her face. Cutter had been watching them and was now doubled over with laughter because of the look Sust gave.

They had made a wager, Sust had thought that he could easily defeat Ember with a sword fight and Ember had taken the challenge. It hadn't taken long before Sust was floored. This was the third time in a row and Sust finally seemed convinced that it wasn't just 'pure luck'.

"I don't hear you..." Ember taunted...

"Err..." Sust struggled a bit to get back up and dusted himself off a bit and then answered the redheaded she-elf. "I was wrong?"

Ember started to approach again, sword ready, evil grin on her face. Sust quickly picked up his sword and cowered back... "Okay, okay! You win!" And he surrendered himself by holding his hands up. Realizing he had automatically picked up his sword again he demonstrated his vanquished fire by throwing it away... "You win! I give up and I was wrong."

Cutter now stood behind his daughter... his face had turned a little red after so much laughter... "Have you learned your lesson now?" He asked.

Sust nodded sullenly. "Yeah, never underestimate anyone... That's what Krim keeps telling me..."

"Yeah, but you never listen right?" Cutter chuckled.  
Ember was now pulling off some of the safety pads, happy that she as the new second in command could show a tribe member his place.

"No..." Sust sulked... "I just thought that I could win because Ember always uses the spear or javelin.."

"It's called a spear, javelins you throw..." Ember put away her sword and turned to her fallen opponent. "For what it's worth... It was a little bit harder for me. But as future chieftess I should set an example and be able to have at least some experience in every weapon. You never know when you lose your weapon of choice and gain another... You're life could very well depend on it."

Sust nodded and scratched his neck... "So I guess I'll show you where my secret dreamberry stack is?"

Before Ember could react Strongbow interrupted by emerging from the bushed. "Cutter!" The archer urged.  
Cutter looked up at his friend and approached having noted the emergency in the elf's voice.. but the chief stopped dead in his tracks when Strongbow stepped aside to let trough a happy Treestump and...  
Cutters eyes became wide with surprise. 'Skywise?'

The stargazer smiled insecure... "Hey.."

Ember gave out a whoop and flung herself around the stargazer's neck. "SKYWISE!" Treestump called some of the others to come while Strongbow went to stand next to Cutter and Sust while he quickly explained to Sust who the newcomer was.

Warm welcomes and not so warm welcomes were exchanged when one for one the Wolfriders emerged. Ember had untangled herself from the stargazer's neck and gave room to a teary eyed Nightfall who also needed to hug the silver haired elf asking him where he had been all this time. Scouter just nodded his welcome and others slapped him on the back.

Cutter had stayed still in his place the whole time, watching the scene as it unfolded.  
Inside he felt turmoil...

"Oh, Nightfall." Skywise finally answered the curly she-elf. "I can't even begin to tell you where I've been all this time... It will have to wait." He gratefully looked at all his ex tribe mates. "It's great to see you all again."

Strongbow who noted that everyone was there, nudged Cutter. Not knowing what his chief was waiting for and trying to get a reaction.. ANY reaction.  
It helped a bit. Cutter still unsure of his feelings approached his runaway tribe member... His soul brother...

The crowd of elves made way and their happy and excited chatter quieted down to see two of the best friends reunite together again.

Skywise smiled. He had missed Cutter so much, the most. He'd miss Cutter more then he would ever miss the stars. And he was proud to see that his brother had still kept his lodestone. He pointed at it. "I see that you've taken good care of the lodestone."

Cutter looked down at the stone which was hanging from his neck and picked it gently up. It had grown to be a part of him over all those years. Was he supposed to give it back after all this time? He decided it could wait and took up Skywises new appearing, hair band, cloak, strange weapon and ..  
"I see that you haven't been taking good care for yourself! How'd you get that ugly scar?"

"Ow, that old thing.. " The stargazer's hand went to the scar on his face... "A reminder from a human I'm afraid... You know them... Big ignorant creatures... All they do is fight, there's just no reasoning witch them..."  
Skywise smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes... He felt something was amiss... This would not be the happy reunion he always imagined.. He always hoped for...  
Cutter was stubbornly still standing 2 steps away and seemed to try and figure out what to say... what he felt...  
Skywise didn't know what Cutter thought, but he did know what he himself felt... He felt regret at the moment. He knew he had done the right thing by leaving that dreadful day. But he regretted taking a chance of losing his soul brother. He knew he had hurt Cutter by leaving like he had and maybe that hurt was far beyond repairing.

Luckily Cutter seemed to have made up his mind and closed the gap between the two of them to hug his friend. "_It's good to have you back!"_ The chief send.

_"It's good to be back."_

They parted and looked at each other again. Skywise was tremendously relieved that the reuniting was taking a turn for the better. He noted that Cutter had grown a little more face fur but other then that hadn't aged a bit. The other elves too seemed little older and all in good health there even were two more elves, he didn't recognize... But their was missing one.. Scot.

"I see everyone's here, even two more, but..." Skywise was afraid to ask.. "Where's Scot?"  
The murmur quieted down a bit, confirming Skywises fear.  
"No... How did it happen?" Though the stargazer and the Go-Back hadn't known each other incredibly well, Skywise still felt the pain for the loss of former tribes mate and great elf.

Krim gave him the answer. "He died heroically trying to safe the Palace. He died a warrior's death."

Cutter smiled. All the worry in his gut had faltered, he was just glad that his soul brother was back safe and sound. "Don't worry about it Skywise, it's been a long time ago and you're here now. We're complete again!"

Skywise was stunned. And Cutter saw his face fall. "What?" Had he said something wrong?

Skywise didn't know how to tell them, but he had to tell them now. He couldn't leave them in vain, letting them think that he was here to stay forever.  
"Eh... Well the thing is..." He started. "I don't know for how long I can stay."

There he had said it. Now he would encounter the force that was known as Bearclaws son.  
Cutter was numbed. Had he heard that correct? Skywise was not here to stay?

Seeing Cutter mulling his words over, Skywise quickly tried to explain the why. "You see, it's difficult to explain but I have certain responsible towards others... I've made promises to people that I have to keep. I actually shouldn't have been here but two months ago Timain and I got separated. And we had made a deal that when that happened we would both return to here, the holt... I... I had hoped that she'd be here..."

The tribe was silent. None of them had suspected this. Skywise had no intentions of staying. Cutter couldn't comprehend it.  
"You What!" It was a silent anger that spoke...

Skywise swallowed, he knew when Cutter was mad. "You must understand, I want to come back, but I have things I have to deal with first."

"Oh, just like that? Well, we understand. Timain isn't here... So now what? You're just going to go?"

"No! I... Eh, maybe... I don't know." Skywise could see the hurt in his chief's eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
It was simply the only thing to say.

Cutter just shook his head. Feeling betrayed. He turned and left without saying a word.

Skywise needed to explain and tried to follow but Leetah stopped him. "Leetah? No, I have to talk to him."

Leetah understood his need, but also understood the needs of her life mate and they were more important. "You'll have you're chance to speak to him soon enough. Just let him be right now. He needs to cool off and put things into perspective."

Skywise reluctantly backed down, though he desperately wanted Cutter to know the whole story. His brother would agree with him. He knew he would.

Leetah smiled reassuring. "You will stay for a while won't you?"  
"Uh, Yeah... yeah... I'm here for a while. Maybe 4, maybe more nights... I don't know exactly, I'm also late reporting myself I... I really should get going..."

Ember broke in. She had met her father's wrath many times before and knew how it felt. "Report yourself where?" She asked.

"At the Citadel it's a long story. I'll come back after that all right?"

Ember gave a broad smile. "Definitely! Maybe you'll tell us your story then?"

"Sure." The Stargazer smiled. Maybe he would be able to patch things up... Maybe he couldn't... but he would certainly try.

He was about to leave when Leetah noted his scare again. "Wait, that scar looks painful, I can heal it in a moment..."

Her hand rose to touch his face, but was grabbed midair before she could touch him.

"No, Need. Leetah. No need. It doesn't hurt, and it's an important reminder... Don't worry about it." Skywise looked at the tribe, who were dulled a bit because of their upset leader. Skywise could understand that, he was dulled too. "I've got to go now... But I'll came back as soon as possible.. That is, if you'll have me..."

"Sure we'll have you!" Ember said.

"Okay thanks, thanks for everything!" Treestump and Strongbow followed the stargazer back to his horse.

"Pew... That was weird, wasn't it mom? Mom?" Ember turned to see Leetah sitting on a big root, hand to her head.

_"What's wrong mother?"_ Ember rushed to her side.

_"It's nothing cub... A slight headache... But I think there's something... wrong with Skywise... Maybe wrong is not the right word... Different. I don't know I can't put my finger on it."_

Ember nodded, while she looked to where the Stargazer had left. Two yellow eyes were staring back at here... But when the redheaded elf got up, they disappeared. Had it been her imagination?

Skywise would leave. It was the only thing clear in Cutter's mind. Though it didn't make sense... Why would he come back, go through all that trouble only to leave yet again.  
Cutter hadn't easily forgotten Skywise last leave. It had hurt. And the hurt was back.  
He gave himself a moment to cool down, he knew he could be a hotheaded person but the things Skywise just 'thought' he could do, just infuriated him. He tried to settle things down inside his head. But the only thing he saw was the ship setting sail in the harbor... And the worry that they would never be as close as they were when Cutter just become a Chief.

Finally the turmoil numbed... and so did he.  
He needed...  
Leetah. She blocked down the setting sunlight as she entered and his mood quickly lifted by her beauty.

"Can you believe it?" He asked her.  
Leetah sat next to his life mate. "Well... I certainly heard it."  
"I can't believe that that double crossing... that he'd just come back and... do this to me!"  
Leetah took his hands in her own. "You know beloved, it didn't seem like he didn't want to stay. In fact I think he'd give everything so he could stay."  
She gave a little pause to let her words sink in. "You know he said that he had responsibilities. You have responsibilities too and you know how important they are. Maybe you should listen to what he has to tell. I know you're feelings are in the way. But I know that you want things the way they used to be."  
Cutter sighed. "I would give up a lot only to have things the way they were before the Palace took off with the 4 of you. But you're right. I should listen to him. It just is. It feels like he doesn't care."  
Leetah smiled softly. "Well I think he still cares a lot. So don't worry so much, but talk to him."

"I will... I will."

They both lay next to each other. Leetah laid her head on his stomach and his hands ran trough her dark brown curls. She frowned when she again felt a pinch in her mind.. The beginning a headache... There something was amiss, she just didn't know what... But she had the feeling that she would find out soon enough.

The Citadel was brightly lid with torches.. it warmed him... and he welcomed it.  
Skywise, riding his horse, strode proudly trough the narrow streets though he held his hood securely over his head. He remembered how the humans acted here. They knew something about the elves, maybe not much, but enough to ritually burn him. He knew that as soon as he got to his fellow crewmates he'd be safe. Just to be sure, he grabbed the flag out of a side pocket of his saddle and he assembled d the flagpole by putting 3 peaces together. Now with the flag high in the air, he felt more comfortable.

On the flag was a very sharp white star with 4 spikes displayed. It was his symbol. The symbol he got from Orilus. The man for who he had come all the way here to the Citadel... The stargazer sighed... Had he been wrong to come here?  
Cutter seemed so... Skywise shook his head to clear his mind. He would mull them over tomorrow. First he had to find Michael and then they had to go talk to the new Djun.

When he got to the gates of the Djuns castle he was a little bit scared, luckily he had a letter that said that he was one of Orilus army and what his mission was here. Two guards stopped him and he gave them the letter... They gave it a good glance over and then asked the reason for delay. Skywise tolled them (in fluent humans) that his horse had been limping... They let him trough without a second thought. Not surprisingly because the inner court was a mayhem. Soldiers everywhere, horses ready to be led to the stables but not enough stable boys to guide them. Realizing he might still be on time to join the meeting he grabbed one of the stable boys in his collar and asked for directions.  
Few minutes later he had put his horse away and was walking towards the tent at the center of the court to report himself. The tent had the flag of Michael's army hanging at the entrance. Michael was Orilus first in command and his flag, a blue sun represented Orilus. He entered the tent.

"Quiet a mayhem outside." He said to everyone inside and removed his hood. He heard half replies and saw Fergus, a few soldiers and an alert Michael quickly turn to the man next to him, who was looking at one of the letters of Orilus. "Marcus, this is Sky, the one I told you about." Michael said.

The man, Marcus looked up; he was a tiny compact man with chestnut brown hair. He was visibly shocked when he saw what Sky was. "A Demon? You brought a demon to the Citadel?"

Michael laughed. He was a tall man with black hair and dressed in armor full with blue suns. He even had a necklace with one hanging around his neck. "Don't be ridicules Marcus. He's just a being of flesh and blood and he's under the protection of Orilus so get on with it."

"No... No!" The man was clearly distressed. "The Djun won't have it. His great grandfather was murdered by those... those..."

Skywise had been amused enough. He was used to the reactions of the humans to his appearance and had learned that the best way to let them deal with it, was to not let them deal with it. "They call themselves elves, Marcus. And now that we've dealt with that, let's get on with business... " He threw the letter to Marcus who seemed to be the Djun's clerk, the one who received all the visitors first and checked them out before leading them to the throne room.

Marcus was still upset. But years of experience made him read the letter, check the signature and automatically cleared the elf because of it. There simply wasn't any way against a letter from the king of the north. "Fine... You've checked out. Though I'm still against it. This just isn't right!"

Skywise simply took the letter back and turned to Michael. "Anything else?" His friend shook his head. "Okay then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
They both took off their weapons and Marcus led them and Fergus to the throne room.

While they were walking trough the great halls of the Citadel which only meant to impress the visitors, Skywise got a strange feelings as if the Palace had been here... Shaking away the feeling and making sure to ask Cutter (Or one of the others) what it could have been... He was starting to get very tired and a headache was forming. Fergus noticed the grimace on his face, and though the bulky bold man hardly talked, he asked what was wrong. Skywise just shook his head.

Finally they were before the throne room and the clerk told them to wait while he notified the Djun.  
Skywise grinned. "Probably to warn him about a demon coming along."  
Michael just shook his head. "He'll deal with it or he'll loose the alliance. Orilus will agree with us, you know that right?"  
Skywise nodded. A few seconds later the doors opened and the clerk let them in.

The Djun was a big man sitting on a big massive throne. A red carpet led from the doorway through beneath the throne and servants were standing by beside it.

The group approached up until 5 meters then were called to a stop by the Djun.  
"Well, well well. his voice croaked. "What have we here?" The Djun Slowly got up and approached. "A demon as a messenger from the great king Orilus."  
Michael could hear the venom behind both the words demon and Orilus and suddenly wasn't so sure if this had been such a good plan.

"I heard about it." The Djun continued. "Orilu's gone soft. He listens too much to what others have to tell him and too little to what he himself wants.." He paused while he got back to his throne. "It's so weak of him. And he suspects me to listen to your pitiful tries to negotiate our alliance?" The Djun laughed mockingly. "The fool, thinking he has an influence here... I'm insulted!"

Michael had kept his cool listening to the Djun calling his king soft and weak, many people thought that. But Orilus was NO FOOL! "How Dare You!" But before he could take a step forward the servants dropped their plates to reveal swords. Michael gulped and took a step back. The three of them were now surrounded by a dozen guards and they were weaponless.

Everything was dead silence. The Djun took this time to sit down. "Now since you are here anyway..."  
Then Skywise laughed. Just a small laugh but it was enough to silence the Djun. He walked to one of the guards and used his finger to nonchalantly push away the sword. The poor guy backed up not knowing what to do. Eyes darting from the demon to his Djun.  
"Very amusing Djun. Dressing up your guards as servants... And you said that Orilus was a fool?"  
The Djun's face became red with anger. "You better watch your mouth you're outnumbered you know! I could have you head on stick in a second, the way it should be!"  
"Oh yes... I know you could do that. Probably you could do far worse.. We are on your ground after all." Skywise left the guard alone and took a few steps closer to the throne. "Sadly it's very obvious what you're trying to accomplish here... You want to turn the table."  
Michael saw the manipulating now also and continued. "It wouldn't be very wise of you to kill three messengers from Orilus now would it?"  
Fergus just glared at the guards making them more nervous because Fergus was almost as impressive in size as their Djun.

"I guess it could endanger our alliance..." The Djun stated slowly. "But it wasn't the brightest move of Orilus to bring one of my longest sworn enemies right into my hands!"  
The two guards around Skywise closed in one sword resting against his neck, ready to strike. Skywise knew better and stayed absolutely still. The tables were turned once again.

Michael however wouldn't' have it. "This is absurd! He's under the direct protection! Killing him will endanger the alliance no less. Enemy or no enemy!"  
Skywise rolled his eyes. "Keep you cool Michael, he's not going to kill me!"  
"Why shouldn't I?" The Djun Roared.  
Michael objected. "Of course you can not it's against all.."  
But before anyone could say anymore, Skywise tore the sword that was resting to his neck out of the hands of the guard and swiftly used it to stab the other guards. not fast enough though because the guards sword nicked him in the side in reflex. But having the guards out of his personal space and now with a sword well in hands, he felt in a good position to end the negotiating.

"We did not came here for you to show of your power, Djun. You've got an alliance with our King and we're here to see if that alliance should be put to an halt. I'm not here to judge your opinion towards elves or demons, I'm here because of your way of ruling your country! The people are complaining, the taxes are too high. If you look bad, it makes Orilus looks bad." He paused. He finally started to feel his injury, it was deeper then he suspected. "We are here to negotiate your people's conditions. You've got until tomorrow to take a look at our list of demands. We'll discuss it further then. Now if you'll excuse us." He turned threw the sword back to its owner. And he and Michael and Fergus walked quietly out the throne room. Not forgetting to hand the list to Marcus.

After their departure the guards glanced to their Leader but the Djun simply shook his head while mentioning for the list.  
There was still plenty of time.

Striding through the halls of the Citidel again Michael started to think things over.  
"Maybe you shouldn't come tomorrow. Seeing his anger towards your kind."  
"Are you kidding?" Skywise asked amused. "He's using the whole demon, sworn enemy thing as a diversion. If I hadn't been there he would've tried to enrage you or something. He wants to have the power over people and the best way is to provoke it. You can bet all your hides on it that he instructed the guards to not harm any of us unless he himself was in immediate danger. It a power play. We can't let him win in that."  
Michael nodded. Knowing that Skywise was probably right. "How is your side where he nicked you?"  
"It's bleeding."  
'Duh' Micheal tought. "Better let someone take a look at it. Is your horse better?"  
"Euh..." The stargazer hesitated. "Well I better tell you now. He was never limping. I stopped to visit my tribe."  
Michael stopped dead in his tracks and Skywise and Fergus and to turn around to keep facing him.  
"You lied?" Skywise nodded. "I thought Timain would be here... that's why I assigned for this mission."  
"Oh.. That certainly clears up a few things. But I take she wasn't there?"  
"No... They haven't seen her... And my brother is angry with me. I really have to talk things trough with him. Can you do without me until tomorrow?"

"Sure! No problem. Go try and work things out with your family. But make sure you get that wound checked out before you go." Michael laid an hand on Skywise's shoulder. "And don't worry about Timain... we'll find her, eventually!"  
Skywise nodded. He felt terrible... Things weren't going as planned. Cutter hated him, the new Djun was still a mindless onslaught, and Timain was nowhere in sight... Everything that could've gone wrong had done so...  
He prayed to the Highones for something to go right...

Meanwhile in the Djun's private quarters...

"Marcus..."  
"Yes my lord?"  
"I think it's time to let Orilus know that the Djun doesn't serve under no-one"  
Marcus looked hesitant ... "Are you sure my Lord? He's certainly a force to be reckoned with."  
"Oh... I've never been surer in my life... He's gone too far this time... Sending that stinking elf in my kingdom. In MY throne room...  
My army is big enough and his best forces and leaders are right within my grasp..."  
He clenched his fist, as if crushing them. And an evil grin appeared upon the Djun's face...

**ThE eNd**

**for now...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**AN**:-) Yes, my friends. Skywise is howling with the enemies, what do you think he was supposed to do? Humans are breading like rabbits and it's silly to think he would only encounter other elf species... Anyway it will be interesting to write him overcoming his tremendous hatred about them, that's why I wrote it... I like difficulty. Silly me. And more difficulties ahead because Cutter is not letting this float by! Was Skywise wrong for leaving? Is Cutter unreasonable or is his mind clouded by fear of losing his friend again? What oh what will become of the two soul brothers?  
Read more in the next chapter: Hidden Hurt 

**AN2:** I wonder, what did you think about Ember? I think she would be more sure of herself, she's now second in command as Treestump once was. And I think she would be very comfortable in that position. Ready to take over at any time, and a good moral counselor as Skywise once was even after he stopped being a guidance counselor.

**AN3:** Sust may be out of character... I just put a little bit of Krim, Scot and Spike into him, but furthermore I've never seen him in any albums so I really don't know what he's like... A fanfiction about Sust and Pool would be really appreciated! Just a short fanfic about mainly their character and relation or something...  
**; ) V.**

This story was made possible thanks to the reviews of Chapter 2.  
And I really hope to get more reviews for this chapter...  
**TheWyldeWestWynd:** Yes, Skywise was back, pretty quick eh? joins in happy monkey dance Unfortunate this chapter took a little longer, but I'm stuffed with idea's now! And about the new friend... He's made lots of friends, and enemies. But none are half human half elf, sorry... But hey, it sounds as if you've got your own fanfic in your head, why don't you go and write it down? We'd all really appreciate it! ;)  
**Evil Blue Onna:** Sorrie voor de late update. Maar één update is beter dan geen update toch? En ik zorg wel goed voor Hemelwijs hoor... uiteindelijk zal hij er beter en sterker van worden. ; ) En Snijer ook!  
**Demonkitty869:** Your wish is my command! Thank you for reviewing after such a long time. I had this part lying around, unbeta'd and all. But I thought.. what the heck.. Here you go! This one's for you! Who's the fair one now? ;D


	4. Let it Burn

WRITTEN IN BLOOD  
BY VAMPY

Previous on Written In Blood:  
Skywise has returned after leaving the tribe a long time ago. Now he's back to settle an alliance between the Djun and king Orilus whilst looking for Timain. Cutter doesn't know what he feels after discovering that Skywises return isn't for permanent. Will the two be able to talk things trough?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 4: LET IT BURN

It was the middle of the night. Mother moon and child moon were half full and shining brightly in a dark but starry night.

Cutter was waiting…

He realized it now since everyone else was doing something. Yet he… he just sat there… Looking at nothing and scratching Shadowcrawler behind the ears…

The old wolf really loved that. He loved it so much that he didn't even mind that they had missed out on two hunts already. However, when Cutter dared to stop scratching… he would complain about that loudly.

Cutter really loved the dark gray wolf, but the fact that the wolf was beginning to shown signs of age, made the chief realize that 'it' was going to end some time… And even though he wasn't proud to admit it, he was secretly distancing himself from the wolf. Realizing time and time again… that the wolf was getting old…. Like Nightrunner, just before he...

He shook his head to get rid of the somber memories and patted Shadowcrawler on the belly. The wolf was still young enough to goof around and to do his silly crawl when seeing small prey. So he would still be there for some time… At least for now…

Cutter sighed.

Thinking… He was thinking. That was what he was doing. Not waiting… but thinking.

And he wasn't very good at it. He would rather react then think anytime. But being a chief had forced him to learn how to think logically. If it hadn't been for Joyleaf he wouldn't have been able to do so… He smiled at the memory of his long deceased mother. Her calm and sufficiency had been raveled by no one… Not even by Bearclaw, and he was supposed to keep a level head… The elf grinned… He knew fully well that Wolfriders chiefs were not known by their reason, but by their hotheadedness.

He however was different from all those chiefs… He was the chief of change… Cutter kinseeker.

Kinseeker….

He should've followed… Okay he couldn't have followed, but he should've searched for him. He was Cutter Kinseeker after all! If he didn't seek his own Kin he wouldn't have the honor to stand by that name.

The chief growled, low and dangerous. His mind was playing tricks on him while he waited…

And he hated it.

XXXXXXXX

A small group of Wolfriders had just returned to the Holt and scattered to their loved ones or other busyness things.

Strongbow however stopped in front of his chief. Noticing that he himself had been on 2 hunts already and Cutter… he had not moved even a thumb wide from the root he was sitting on.

Concluding that his chief must be hungry he got off his wolf and sat next to the now growling leader. The growling made the archer hesitate, but after taking a good look at his chief and recognizing some of the younger Cutter, who had a knack of brooding, he felt relief and confident. He gave him a piece of his wild and watched as his and Cutters wolf took off for who knows what…

Cutter had accepted the generous offer but was ignoring it, too busy to glare at… nothing.

Strongbow related. _"It's easer to be angry isn't it?"_

Cutter looked up, anger faltering. He wasn't really angry, was he? "I just… I feel really lost. Like this wasn't supposed to happen. No… As if I did something wrong and now I can't fixed it."

Strongbow nodded. Apparently Cutter had been brooding for quite a while now…

""_You know what you need? A good hunt to clear all of the webs in your head."_ The archer stood up and extended his hand towards his chief who took it gratefully.

"I think you might be right. A good hunt will clear my mind." He paused… and then murmured a small thanks.

XXXXXXXX

Most of the elves were gone, hunting, when Skywise arrived back at the holt. He had stalled his horse at a farmer's house at the edge of the city and walked the rest of the way. Though it wasn't really safe for an elf to be carelessly walking around in a forest near a big human city, he took his changes knowing that if he'd be unmasked and couldn't talk his way out of it. He'd always have a fighting change to get into the trees.

Luckily he got to the Holt without any problems.

Moonshade was skinning a fresh caught deer while she tried to ignore two big wresting wolves right besides her. Leetah was watching her work.

Skywise greeted them and was warmly welcomed back.

"Has everyone gone hunting?" Skywise asked as he put his gear down and gratefully removed his travel cape. The stargazer was glad to be grounded once more... even if it was for just a little while. Especially since this was his real home.

"Most of them yes." Leetah answered. "It's harder now to find meat as the humans are taking up more and more space. But we get by."

Skywise frowned at this, but said nothing as he noticed Nightfall coming down from a tree. She landed almost on top of the two wrestling wolves, but managed to only disturb them for which Moonshade was very grateful. However, the bigger one of them, a dark gray wolf suddenly noticed Skywise and started growling.

Nightfall wanted to shush the wolf but Skywise stopped her. "_Don't worry; I still remember how to handle wolves."_ He sent.  
Skywise crouched and showed his throat to the wolf while allowing the wolf to sniff him. And though the wolf was still weary of the stargazer he accepted him by giving him a big sloppy lick. Skywise couldn't help but chuckle and ruffled the wolf's fur. Then he frowned when he caught a whiff of the wolf's scent. It was so familiar.

The wolf soon had enough of him and went sniffing the ground. Then suddenly the wolf's ears perched forward and he crawled his way into the nearest bush.

Skywise was trying hard not to laugh as the wolf looked ridiculous. Not to mention that the crawl was hardly effective because off the wolf's but and tail that were sticking out like a campfire on a new moon's night.

Nightfall couldn't help but laugh at the silly wolf. "I guess you've now met Shadowcrawler the new and fearless leader of the pack."

Skywise nodded. "I can see where he gets his name from. Is he Cutter's wolf?"

When the blond, curly elf nodded he realized that that was why the wolf had smelled so familiar.

Cutter...

"Where's his den? I really should talk to him."

Leetah had decided to let Moonshade continue her skinning and wanted to show Skywise the way when she noticed the bandages. "Skywise you're hurt!" She came over to the stargazer who defensively tried to wave it away.

"It's nothing Leetah... Really, barely a scratch."

Leetah gave him that 'what are you talking about, are you insane?' look and then tolled him so. "What on earth did you do? You were only away for 2 hours!"

Skywise shrugged... "Well... You know humans..." Leetah however didn't really need to know; she just needed to fix it and was pulling back his tunic to get more access. "Really, Leetah, it's just a scratch..."

Leetah looked him in the eyes. She remembered vividly when Strongbow reacted the same way, and the archer had been wrong.

"_Why won't you let me heal you? It doesn't bother me to help you, so why not?"_

"_It's not just that... I…"_ The stargazer hesitantly sent back.

Leetah waited impatiently for a few seconds then pressed further. _"You what?"_

"_Nothing... It's silly... It does bother me a bit.. If you want to heal it... you can."_

Puzzled she looked him in the eyes... And suddenly realized. _"You're afraid!"_

"_What? No! I'm not afraid!"_

Without wasting another second she put his hand on his chest... His most centered point. And reached out with her magic to sense what was wrong... She could feel the headache forming again... It felt as if a rotten, dark magic was causing it... Skywise had stiffened up. A sweat drop was forming on his forehead. She realized that the headache was coming from him. He was feeling it... And it wasn't a normal headache... She gasped when she touches his mind and her own mind was invaded with images...

/ People screaming... Running for their lives... Aching... Hurt... A village was under attack. Fire and Chaos everywhere. People were burning! He had to help them... But he couldn't... Pain... PAIN! /

The images disappeared when she lost contact. Disoriented she looked around. Nightfall was looking puzzled at her. And Skywise... Skywise had shoved her away, holding his head. She quickly got up.

"Get Cutter, Nightfall" She urged her friend.

XXXXXXXX

The brown skinned healer went for Skywise again. "I don't know what happened. But I can heal you."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Skywise was panting and still backing away trying to get his bearings.

"No, you are not fine. Let me help you." She knew she was going against his wishes, but she needed to help him... Needed to heal him. His mind had been altered, in the same way Two-Edge's mind had been altered... only different. She needed to find out so she could heal him. And all would be right. So she touched him again, and reached out with her magic.

Images and feelings invaded her mind again... But before she could make anything out of it... Skywise had pushed her away again.

"I said no!" Skywise averted her.

Luckily she heard Cutter approaching from behind. "What's going on? Skywise?"

"Cutter, help me! Hold him down." She called to her life mate.

Cutter was shocked. "What's wrong?!"

Skywise however managed to stand up pushing Leetah away and fled.

"No!" Leetah yelled... "Stop him!"

Cutter needed no more and rushed after his soul brother.

Once more…

XXXXXXXX

Skywise ran... again... His mind hurt... There were images... No! That never happened... Leetah had hurt him... he had known that that could happen. And he had feared it. But why? Why was he seeing these images... hearing those voices... those screams...

Where was Timain? He needed Timain... Timain would know what to do.

The stargazer felt short of breath, he remembered vaguely that he was running from something... He was running so he wouldn't get hurt. He felt someone trying to send to him... but he couldn't hear... He needed to get away.

XXXXXXXX

Cutter was stunned. He ran following his brother, Nightfall and Strongbow were on his heals. What had happened? Why did Leetah try to heal Skywise? More important: why did he fight it?

His gut feeling told him that that was bad. Luckily he was close on his trail, just a few more meters... though he had to duck and jump for roots, branched and bushed... He tried to send to his soul brother, but no answer came back. He wasn't even sure if his soul brother could hear him.

XXXXXXXX

Skywise was still running blindly. He ached... his mind screamed... his vision was blurred. Then he came upon a clearing... and he stopped. He could see the sky... Pitch-black with thousand of stars...

Cutter, Strongbow and Nightfall entered the clearing also and stopped. Cutter approached carefully. "Skywise?"

Skywise swirled around... "No, stop!"

Cutter didn't like the fact that Skywise was standing on a very high cliff so he hesitated. "What's wrong Skywise? What ever is wrong, Leetah can heal it." He tried.

"No, she only made it worse... It was fine before she tried to heal it..." Skywise swallowed... his vision got more blurred... and his head throbbed... "She had no right!" He yelled towards his soul brother.

"Skywise..." Cutter carefully took a few steps closer.

"I said STOP!" Skywise screamed. Right before Cutter's feet arose a wall of fire... Cutter was shocked. Even more so when he heard Skywise moan and fail to stand. Without a second though the chief jumped trough the fire and caught the elf just before he would fall over the edge. While he jumped he felt the heat of the flames as they licked his pants...

It didn't matter as he pulled an unconscious Skywise into safety. He then quickly tried to extinguish the flames on his pants... Feeling the burns forming... He bit his lips... Luckily they quickly died out, though much at the cost of his hands... No matter, Leetah would be able to heal it. It was a small price to pay.

Strongbow and Nightfall closed in... The fire that had erupted on bare stone just a few seconds ago had just as suddenly disappeared... Leaving only black scourge marks as proof to what they had just witnessed.

"Cutter?" Nightfall asked shocked. "Are you all right??"

Cutter nodded. "Yeah... I will be. Help me carry him home."

XXXXXXXX

Leetah's soft hands were wrapped around his own... A very large frown on her face, which made him laugh... She scowled at him... "It's not funny, Cutter!"

"I'm sorry, beloved... But it's just a burn..."

She shook her head... "It's not that..." She mentioned to Skywise lying on a couple of furs. "It's him."

Cutter sobered. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked, though he feared the answer.

"I'm not really sure Tam... but it's his mind... It's injured."

"How could that happen?"

"We'll hear it when he wakes up. But I have my suspicion." She paused examining his hands one last time. "There... all better."

Cutter flexed his –once again pink- hand in gratitude. "I'm just happy that I could catch him in time."

Leetah stood up and walked to the stargazer. "I don't know how long this healing will take; he's got suppressed memories and something else…"

She carefully placed her hand on the stargazer's forehead and they started to glow with magic. It wasn't long before she seemed deep in concentration.

Cutter made himself comfortable next to his soul brother. Determined to be there if he was needed.

XXXXXXXX

She felt alone and cold as she tried to find out what was wrong in the stargazers mind… She felt the headache… could even diminish it without a problem… but it would come back if she didn't find the source...

Searching… Digging… She began to feel warmer… Also… she felt something black and familiar… 'What has happened?'

Suddenly she was there… On a deserted human road. As she looked at her hands she saw that they were white. Could it be? Leetah was confused…. She was remembering something trough Skywise…

She felt an urge, that wasn't hers, to go down the road, someone had told her/him that he needed to be quick if she/he'd be to catch up… Catch up to whom? The vision became blurry…

She tried to focus though she was becoming very tired of remaining the vision.

Luckily she quickly saw it. A human form was crumbled upon the road not far from where they were… She/he started running and quickly knelt before the person. Taking a dark, four fingered hand into her/his own. It was an elf she/he had been looking for. But was it too late? The hand was so boney… and cold… she gasped but couldn't feel, couldn't use her magic… it was just a vision… Skywise's vision.

She/he rolled the elf over…

And looked into the half closed eyes of Rayek. Leetah almost lost her control… Her friend. Rayek!? This was a memory, it really happened. Was he even still alive? What happened to Winnowill? She needed to know… She struggled to maintain control but her feelings were making her lose her grip.

Until she felt two strong warm hands holding her shoulder, grounding her. She didn't hesitated but used all her powers to get back into the vision.

Rayek was talking. Softly… He said he was tired and couldn't do it anymore… That Winnowill would take over control the moment he let himself relax… And she would do harm…

Leetah/ Skywise let Rayek's head rest on his/her lap as she/he fumbled for his water sack and used to get some water into Rayeke's dehydrated body. "You mustn't give up. If you die there's no stopping her…"

"Is Eukuar alright? I didn't hurt him did I?"

"He's all right, he's coming along following my sending. He's not the fastest anymore…" He/She smiled a bit. But failed when the realization stuck that Rayek wouldn't hold it for any longer…

"You should go…" Rayek croaked. "Get help or something."

Leetah/Skywise snarled disgusted. "Humans won't do us any good right now… And the Holt is nowhere near our reach…" She/He frowned thinking… "I did run into Two-Edge and Venka a few days ago…"

She/He felt the dark brown elf slumming in her/his arms… he wouldn't survive a day. His words were already faltering… "Rayek… you won't make it. I know you said it was your burden and your burden alone… But it will be on all our hands if you die… Can't…" She/he swallowed. And looked in Rayek's bloodshed eyes. "Can't you give her to me?"

Rayek coughed, struggling to talk. "Noooh… You can't… There's no way."

"I'll live. Ekuar can find Venka and you can regain some strength. I don't see any other way…"

The silence made her/him realize that it was quit possible, but Rayek wasn't willing. The stubborn swoot! Leetah/Skywise decided to use a mean streak to help them al... Guilt.  
"Rayek..." She/He said softly. "You don't want to make another huge mistake…"

The dark-haired elf's eyes flew wide open with fear. Indicating that Skywise had hit a nerve…

Leetah could easily guess what had happened next, and exhausted she let go of the vision.

Cutter who had been holding her shoulders while she healed noticed the change and caught the green eyed she-elf as she slid from her chair.

"_Leetah?"_

"_I'm fine Tam… just tired." _

Without hesitation the chief lifted her up into his arms and carried her to some animal skins on the other side of the den.

"_I'm not done yet!"_ She sent.

"Shhhhh" He shushed her. _"Get some rest, I won't leave him out of my sight."_

And with that the healer gave into her exhaustion and let herself slip away in a dreamless sleep.

But before she faded away, one last thought crept up into her mind.

'How?'

'How was I able to see all that?'

XXXXXXXX

Cutter stroked Leetah's hair admiring her beautiful face as she slept.

He thanked the Highones every day for the fact that they had found each other. She was his companion, friend, lover, life mate. He knew he could thrust her with everything and she would never leave him unless for the cubs. One thing he wouldn't want any other way.

Then he took a glance at the also sleeping form of Skywise… Now… of him, his feelings weren't so sure…

The chief remembered the old and good days back at the Holt when Bearclaw and Joyleaf were still keeping an eye on them... He remembered stealing honey to get the praise of Bearclaw, being covered in bee stings together but not giving up until they had enough to show off to their chief. They had been two hands on one stomach, through thick and thin.

He had thought that the two of them would've stayed like that forever, an unbreakable team. But when his father died the bond changed but also became stronger. Skywise's unedifying support had helped him through numerous situations and it had seemed at times that nothing else mattered then his approval. Over the years when they encountered new elf tribes and even the Highones echo, the bound had changed again, ever so slightly. Cutter had grown and didn't need Skywise's help so much as he used to. They had become equals.

Despite the changes they had always been brothers and the best of Friends…

Could they be that again? After so long of nothing ness? He had thought that after the palace had returned their bond had reformed fairly easy, as if nothing happened. But apparently it hadn't been enough. Or maybe it had, maybe it wouldn't have mattered and Skywise would have gone away on his own adventure anyway…

And maybe this time he had chewed off more then he could swallow.

He approached his long lost friend, studying the angry scar that adorned elf's face. He decided that he had forgiven Skywise the moment the elf had left the harbor. Clearly his path had not been easy and the blonde chief wasn't about to make it more difficult in fact he planned to stick to his brothers side like glue until he knew the whole truth. His tribe would have to come second for this one time. Just this once…

Ember wouldn't mind to practice taking care of the tribe…

Noticing that the stargazer was having a troubles dream, Cutter went to retrieve a bowl of fresh water and used a cloth to wipe his friend's face who moaned softly. Luckily there was no fever and Cutter grabbed his hand in support. It didn't take long or the stargazer was resting more at ease.

Cutter stayed by his brother the remaining of the night.

XXXXXXXX

Leetah was awakened by the light that shone directly into the den. She groaned not really wanting to wake up, but knowing she would be fully awake soon. She never was one for sleeping in late.

She pried her eyes open and smiled at the sight of her life mate sitting next to Skywise. It made her get hope that things would work out fine…

She frowned when she realized the truth…

It would take a lot to patch things up. There was something still wrong with Skywise which couldn't be healed easily. And the fact that he would be leaving soon didn't bode well with the prospect of patching up their relationships.

She sighed and decided to give her love a heads up. Softly shaking his shoulder she was able to get his sleepy attention. He seemed happy, still holding his brothers hand, who seemed to be sleeping quite well.

"Tam?"

Cutter hmmmed.

She crouched down next to him. "You must know that what ails Skywise can not be cured by my power alone."

This certainly got Cutters attention. And he already showed a more awakened state of himself, though he didn't shift from his position..

"I have my suspicions, but you need to talk to Skywise, make him come to term with some stuff that happened to him. I'm not even sure he remembers. But we need to help him do so."

Cutter nodded a frown adorning his forehead.

XXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Skywise awoke. Cutter saw his brothers eyes open. The stargazer blinked a few times and then perched himself up, leaning on his elbow whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Cutter straightened from his position next to the bed. "Hey… how are you feeling?"

The stargazer looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "I'm feeling great!"

Cutter smiled, Skywise seemed indeed much better as if h had gotten a good night rest. Like a large burden had been lifted from him.

"I've had a headache for days now." Skywise continued. "But it's completely gone now…"

"That's good to know." He nodded towards his life mate who was sitting at the other side of the den. "Leetah spend a great deal of the night trying to heal it."

Skywise nodded his gratitude and thanks towards the she elf.

Leetah smiled. "Your welcome, you gave us quite a scare yesterday…"

Skywise frowned. "What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" Cutter asked. "Leetah tried to heal your wound."

Skywise's hand instinctively went to his side, which was all healed now.

"Oh yeah, it was a stupid accident. I probably could've avoided it if only… Ah you know how humans are…"

Cutter was deadly silent. The silver haired elf seemed totally oblivious to what happened. "You don't remember what happened at all, do you?"

A confused look confirmed his fears. "What? What happened?"

Cutter stood up from frustration using his hands to indicate the importance of his words. "Leetah tried to heal you yesterday and you totally flipped! You even ran away and we had to haul your ass back to the Holt because you passed out." Cutter felt the tingling of his freshly healed hands but decided that it could wait.

Skywise looked aghast. "I passed out?"

Cutter nodded.

"Puckernuts, I knew the headaches were becoming worse, but I didn't suspect... Timain… She said that the headaches couldn't be healed that easily, other wise I would've been here long before."

Leetah had stood up from her place to try and dig into the stargazers. "I healed them for now, but they will probably be back unless we'll figure out what's causing them. When did you start to have those headaches?" Leetah tried.

Skywise frowned. I've been having them for a couple of moons now… ever since… "His voice died down but then suddenly the stargazing looked around bewildered. "What time is it?"

"It's around noon." Cutter answered confused to why it would matter.

"Oh nooo… I'm late. I really need to go." Skywise was about to get up but Cutter stopped him. Skywise looked confused and Cutter looked surprised as well. The chief really didn't like Skywise going away even for the tiniest amount of time since what happened. But he did remember what Leetah had said about responsibilities. "Do you really have to go?" He asked.

Skywise took the hand that was preventing him from getting up and stood up. Cutter felt his quick temper flaring up again, but it melted away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course." Skywise said. And Cutter read and felt so much more into that single world.

His soul brother… Skywise, didn't want to go, but had to go. He would've rather stayed here with them, with him, and patch things rather then go. But he had to.

Cutter nodded firmly, his mind all made up. "Very well. I'll go with you then!"

"What?" Skywise looked dumbfound.

"You have to go, so I'll go with you. We're worried about you after what happened yesterday and this way at least I will be able to keep an eye one you." 'And maybe find out what happened.' Cutter thought.

"But…" Skywise was hesitant. How would his friends react when he brought another demon into their midst. Would it go well? With his friends sure. But surely problems would arise at some point…

Yet… Cutter wanted to go, no needed to go. His soul brother. The one he missed most.

"Okay."

Cutter smiled. "I'll go give instructions to Ember, she'll take over for the time I'm gone." His chest fluttered a bit, even though it was extra precaution and he'd probably be back real soon. It really felt as if he was going on an adventure. With Skywise.

And then he was out of the den.

Skywise smiled. Things were actually going great, besides the fact that he was late. But his headache was gone and Cutter would come with him!

He looked at Leetah who had an unreadable expression on her face. And then the stargazer realized that he might be selfish.

He looked at the floor. "Is it okay? I mean that he's tagging along? He is chief and all. I promise I'll bring him back fast, you'll hardly miss him."

He was babbling a bit, so he shut up and looked at Leetah. He cared a lot for her.

After the palace, after what they had gone through together their bond had become so much stronger.

Leetah simply nodded. "I know you will. He really wants to, so he should go with you."

Skywise nodded gratefully and gave her a hug. Then he started to gather his stuff which had been placed into the den.

Leetah's smile faded again as she wondered if she should tell him about invading his memories… She looked at her hands, wondering if what she did was similar to what Winnowill would do.

Skywise was about to head out of the hut to join the others when he was stopped by her soft brown hands. The look in her eyes demanded attention and made him stop curious to what was troubling the healer so much.

"_Skywise… do you still thrust me?" _

Skywise turned to the she-elf. _"Why wouldn't I?"_

He then remembered shoving her away the day before. Not wanting her help… _"Yesterday I wasn't really acting like myself."_

"_It's not just that… When you passed out I tried to heal you and I saw things… things I should not have seen. I'm sorry."_ She was looking down at her feet.

Skywise swiftly grabbed her hands, squeezing into them. Willing her to look at him. When she did he sent. _"Don't ever apologize for trying to help Leetah. Don't ever!"_

He then let her hands go and turned to go outside. Sending her one last thought with a smile on his face. _"Besides I'm feeling a whole lot better now. So I think you did indeed help me."_

She couldn't help but doubt his words. Things were still far from being better.

At least Cutter would now be there, right at his side.

It somehow seemed extremely right.

XXXXXXXX

ThE eNd

for now...

Next chapter Cutter joins Skywise to the citadel!

>>>>>PLEASE REVIEW

AN1: I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait! (3 YEARS!! O.o;;) I was awakened when someone put this one on story alert, and the chapter was mostly done so I decided to finish it. Still took me 2 days… GAH! I need to write faster, and stop rereading everything 100 times… sigh Anyway, I'm not having writers block, I know exactly what's going to happen but I need more spare time to write and less distraction from Naruto. (Luckily I refuse to start on any new fics). Anyways, stay tuned! Hopefully the next update will come quicker. ; ) V.

AN2: Finally came up with a solution about the "Timain is the only one who can reform the palace" issue. Remember when Rayek guided the spirits from the gliders back to the Palace and it destroyed the iron wall around the palace? That seems to indicate that the spirits have indeed some power and are very protective of their lil palace. I can't find it unlikely that the spirits would join forces in reforming their once home or at the very least can gather the pieces to a safer location.  Besides there are Highones amongst them…

so….

Let's hear it: Theory plausible of busted?

This story was made possible thanks to the reviews of Chapter 3. Thank you thank you thank you!! Here is my response, better late then never. 

**Daeleniel Shadowphyre:** I sure hope not! ;) Don't worry about one thing. Fanfics may come and go. But ElfQuest will always be a part of me. So that gives these fics a higher chance of survival. Heheh…

**Evil Blue Onna:** Okay… 1: Klaag maar raak hoor… doe ik ook altijd… Vooral over tijd enzo… Er zitten echt veels te weinig uren in een dag… zucht 2: Shame on you?? No…. Shame on me!! Ik ben echt erg wat betreft updaten… 3: Narigheid?? Welke narigheid? whistles inocintly 4: Ik denk dat ik me echt moet focussen op 1 fic… En dat wordt deze dus. Vooral omdat tie het succesvolste is.. en die reviews zijn zo verslavend…. Dat helpt echt enorm.

Groetjes!! En bedankt voor het reviewen!!

**amber hart:** Best I do, really. Wait, you must. Vampy kicks Joda out of her room "I though I said NO MORE DISTRACTIONS!!"

**Twinklebug:** Hides medievel tortering devices Tortering me??  
(terrible sorry though)

**Lunakat:** Cliffhangers?? Me?? Nooooooo…. About the Timain/Palace issue. As long as they can get Djun to cut off Winny's head and Rayek to capture her soul they should be allright, right?  
There's no way I can make Timain go back rescue the whole bunch and then return without Cutter having her tail in a knot to force some answeres out… Highone or not. :D Thanks for the support again! You're great! And I'm really sorry for being such a terrible updater…. snifs

**safe runner:** Thanks! ;)

**wicked-omen:** Sorry it took me a while. Hope you still like it! :)

**amber h:** I know… didn't I change it allready?? goes to look sighs Updates Don't worry… Those two tings… I'll never forget!

**Herlinde:** Blij dat er nog meer mensen gek zijn op Hemelwijs en Snijer en dat mijn schrijffouten minder worden. ; ) Ik had overigens nog niet door dat je Vlaams was... Best wel knap voor mij want ik ben lekker Brabands... :P

**TheWyldeWestWynd:** Glad to see you're keeping an eye out for this fic... It's really great to get reviews, even if they are a little nutty!  
Vampy: takes out frying pan If you can't beat them, JOIN THEM! Charges West for calling her lazy


End file.
